Perforation balls may be used in hydrocarbon (e.g., oil, gas) recovery processes as an aid in fracturing operations. For example, perforation balls can be used in an initial fracturing operation or in a re-fracturing operation in which an already fractured well is re-fractured to increase capacity. Perforation balls can be a temporary blocking agent that stops the flow through existing fractures so that those fractures are not lengthened or do not interfere in the generation of new or additional fractures.